


The Blood Is Rare and Sweet As Cherry Wine

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [13]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anthem Era, Confrontations, Crossover, Crying, Drabble, Friendship, Hugs, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Men Crying, Past Incest, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you sleep with him/her? Just tell me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood Is Rare and Sweet As Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ITZtigress3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITZtigress3/gifts).



Zac chewed his lip as he looked at Taylor almost as if he was seeing a ghost and well maybe he was because it had been three almost four years since he last saw him, since the day he had ran away from Tulsa when Taylor had ended things and now here they stood in the living room of the apartment that Zac was sharing with Kate.

"H..how did you find me?" Zac asked softly breaking the silence that had built ever since he had stumbled out of his room behind Harry to find Taylor standing there clearly perplexed and maybe a bit jealous because Zac had been with another man, a man who had been slipping on his shirt and Zac knew how that looked even if it wasn't what Taylor suspected.

"Isaac told me where you were," Taylor answered sounding honest for the first time since god knew when. "I begged him to tell me the moment I found out through TMZ that you were releasing a solo album," he frowned as he crossed his arms.

"And he told you because he's so fucking scared of pissing you off," Zac muttered almost regretting that he had even let Isaac know but he had done it after Kate had convinced him he needed a bit of his old life back.

Taylor shook his head that, "I didn't threaten him or anything. I literally begged because I wanted to see you and tell you in person that I'm proud of you for releasing that album," he sighed and Zac chose to bite his lip and not reveal that most of the songs on the album were about Taylor. He'd find out soon enough.

"Well you've told me that," Zac spoke as he forced a smile. "You can go now."

"Did you sleep with him?" Taylor asked finally getting to the question Zac had been anticipating since this conversation had started. "Just tell me the truth if you did."

Rolling his eyes Zac looked at Taylor as if Taylor had lost his mind. "Does it really concern you anymore if I sleep with anyone?" he asked a bit harshly. "You ended things and you don't get to come in here and be jealous or angry," he said honestly as he shook his head. "That's not how it works."

"I just want to know Z," Taylor spoke and this time he had a bit of a whine to his voice. "Please just tell me."

"If it must concern you, no," Zac answered honestly as he shook his head. "I didn't sleep with Harry but that doesn't mean I want," he spoke letting Taylor know that he wouldn't be opposed to having sex with Harry. Harry was a hot guy and Zac would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted.

Taylor nodded at that before he turned on his heels and walked to the door, though before he opened it he turned to look back at Zac.

"Natalie and I are in the middle of a divorce," he informed him as they locked eyes. "I'm probably going to end up moving out here," he shrugged before finally opening the door and leaving Zac alone with his thoughts.

Closing his eyes, Zac took several deep breaths because deep down he knew what Taylor had been implying by telling him about the divorce and moving out to California. Taylor wanted him back but Zac was sure it was too late. Too much time had passed.

Opening his eyes when he heard footsteps, he saw Harry standing in the entryway of the kitchen.

"You alright?" Harry asked a genuine concern sketched on his face. "I mean I know how hard it can be to be faced with the past."

Zac shook his head as he walked to where Harry was, "I'll be okay in time," he answered before he felt Harry pulling him into a hug and the minute he was wrapped in Harry's arms he broke down crying because yeah maybe seeing Taylor had hurt more than he had let on and it had been like opening a wound and that wound was fresh again.


End file.
